Remembrance
by csupernova
Summary: Di setiap kehidupan, aku hanya ingin kita bersama. Tetap ingatlah kenangan ini. / Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / Minyoon Yoonmin.


Remembrance

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

"Jimin!"

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menoleh dan lantas tersenyum. "Ya sayang?"

Pemuda satunya yang bersurai mint merentangkan tangannya. "Peluk."

Jimin tertawa dan langsung mengangkat Yoongi dan mendekapnya dalam gendongan koalanya. "Ada apa hm?"

"Aku sakit... pusing sekali..." Yoongi membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Jimin. Menghirup wangi pemuda yang selalu menenangkannya.

Jimin mengusap punggung sempit kekasihnya. "Kau sudah minum obat?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak suka!"

"Minum lah sayang.." Jimin berjalan santai mengelilingi ruangan kecil itu dengan Yoongi masih merengut lucu dalam gendongannya.

Yoongi yang merasa Jimin menina bobok kan nya itu menguap dengan cepat.

"Aku mengantuk..."

"Tidurlah sayang..." Jimin masih mengusap punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi masih ingin bersama Jimin. Masih ingin berbicara dengannya. Ia tau seberapa sibuk kekasihnya itu dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi rasa kantuk dan usapan lembut Jimin mengambil alih semuanya.

.

,,,

.

"Jimin? Sudah ku bilang kau harus makan astaga apa susahnya memasuk kan nasi ini ke perutmu?"

Jimin hanya mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Aku lupa hyung..."

Yoongi mendesah kesal. "Aku mengkhawatirkan mu kau tau."

Jimin mencium kening Yoongi dan mengusap pipinya sayang. "Maafkan aku oke?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Obatmu?"

Jimin tertawa. "Aku sudah tidak apa apa oke?"

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita tidur. Aku sangat mengantuk hyung." Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi pelan.

"Boleh aku tidur di atas badan mu lagi?"

"Tentu. Kemarilah." Jimin berbaring dan merentangkan tangannya.

Yoongi tersenyum senang dan segera memeluk Jimin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. "Selamat malam Jimin."

"Selamat malam, Mine.."

.

,,,

.

"Jimin..."

Jimin yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun membuka matanya. Menemukan Yoongi yang semakin meringkuk dalam dekapannya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Yoongi semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jimin. "Petirnya...,"

Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi. "Tidur saja oke? Aku ada disini..."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Malam ini hujan turun dengan deras dan suara petir menggelegar dengan keras seolah mengamuk. Dan Yoongi sangat tidak menyukai itu. Ia mempunyai ketakutan tersendiri terhadap petir.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan melindungimu oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan suara petir dan terlelap dalam dekapan Jimin.

.

,,,

.

"Park Jimin happy 7th year anniversary!" Yoongi menyodorkan sebuah disket pada Jimin.

"Apa ini hyung?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Video untukmu! Tidak bagus memang... tapi... yah... kuharap kau suka..."

Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi. Dan pemuda bersurai mint itu refleks memejamkan mata dan menikmati bagaimana cara kekasihnya memperlakukannya. "Aku suka kau mengusap kepalaku seperti itu..."

"Dasar puppy yang menggemaskan. Aku mencintaimu.."

.

,,,

.

Yoongi menggenggam 6 tangkai mawar di tangannya. Hari ini 6 orang tiba tiba memberinya mawar dan mengucapkan selamat untuk anniversary nya yang ke 7 bersama Jimin. Tapi ugh! Kemana kekasih bocahnya itu?

"Jimin sayang..."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah bangku taman sebelahnya. Dan matanya ingin meloncat dari tempatnya saat melihat Jimin merangkul pinggang seseorang berambut coklat.

"Ya! Park Jimin! Kim Taehyung!" Yoongi bangkit dengan cepat dan nyaris melempar sepatunya ke wajah mereka. Matanya memanas dan air matanya turun begitu saja.

"Ya! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Yoongi menunjuk wajah Jimin dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ini anniversary mereka yang ke 7 dan Jimin mengabaikannya! Sekarang malah bermesraan dengan Taehyung!

Jimin dan Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Lalu perlahan Jimin mendekati kekasihnya. "Min Yoongi..."

"Tidak tidak! Aku tau kau akan memutuskanku! Tidak!" Yoongi menutup wajahnya dengan tangan menyembunyikan air matanya.

Jimin tertawa lebih keras. "Apa aku akan tega mencari puppy baru yang lebih menggemaskan darimu?"

Yoongi membuka matanya dan bingung menatap seluruh orang disana. Orang tua Jimin, seluruh teman temannya, ibunya, dan Jimin dengan sebuket mawar. "Happy 7th anniversary baby. Maaf aku mengerjaimu oke?"

Dan Yoongi merasakan air matanya turun lebih deras. Ia bersiap dengan sepatunya dan berlari mengejar Jimin dengan diiringi tawa semua orang disana.

.

,,,

.

"Jimin..."

"Hm? Aku sedang menyetir sayang..."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu hm? Di setiap kehidupanku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.."

Mata Yoongi berbinar. Ia mencondongkan badan untuk mencium bibir Jimin.

"MIN YOONGI!"

Yoongi merasakan Jimin mendekapnya erat dan ketakutan luar biasa merayap dalam hatinya sebelum ia menyadari kegelapan menyelimutinya.

"Jimin... tetaplah disini.. Jimin aku takut Jimin..."

"Jangan takut. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku bersamamu.."

Tepat saat mobil Jimin menabrak mobil lain.

Dan menjadikan itu sebagai ciuman terakhir mereka.

.

,,,

.

18 Tahun kemudian.

"Jimin! Cepat panggil Yoongi! Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kalian tak ingin terlambat kan?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat segera berlari menuruni tangga rumah itu sambil berteriak nyaring. "Yoongi noona!"

"Ya ya! Berisik!" Seorang gadis bersurai pink hingga ke pinggang itu ikut berlari menuruni tangga mengikuti Jimin.

"Yoong hati ha-"

"Aaaa!" Yoongi memekik saat merasa kakinya tergelincir dan ia jatuh.

"Noona astaga tidak bisakah kau hati hati?" Jimin merangkul badan mungil saudari kembar yang lahir hanya beberapa menit lebih dulu itu. Memposisikan Yoongi di atas badannya agar tidak terjatuh dan berakhir ia harus merelakan punggungnya yang terbentur lantai dengan Yoongi diatas badannya.

"Uh! Terima kasih Jimin. Kau memang penyelamatku!" Yoongi bangun dan memeluk Jimin.

"Hahahaha aku memang terlahir untuk melindungi noona. Kajja. Kita sarapan." Jimin bangkit dan menggandeng tangan noona nya itu ke meja makan.

"Eomma heran, kalian kembar kenapa wajah kalian tidak mirip sekali ckckck. Dan sepertinya Jimin memang di takdirkan untuk selalu menjagamu Yoongi-ah hahaha." Ibu mereka menuangkan susu ke gelas Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Tentu. Di setiap kehidupan, aku akan selalu mencintai dan melindungi Yoongi." Jimin berucap santai.

Tapi kalimat itu menyentak Yoongi. Jimin juga bahkan terdiam dengan pernyataannya sendiri. "Jimin... itu..."

"Mungkin di masa lalu kalian adalah cinta sejati? Hahahahaha." Ayah mereka malah tertawa. Tidak menyadari betapa benar kalimatnya.

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Mungkin saja.."

.

,,,

.

END

.

Ini cuma ff pendek wkwkwk. Yoongi awalnya cowo kok. Tapi di kehidupan selanjutnya, dia jdi cewe dan jadi saudara kembar nya jimin. Aku lagi kangen seseorang yang mungkin bentar lagi ninggalin aku. Dan aku sngat berharap aku bisa ttp sama dia dan jadi saudaranya. Yah, aku ngga suka kehilangan seseorang yg udah kebiasaan nemenin aku. Itu aja ._. Saking bapernya aku bikin sambil nangis hahahahahaha

Ps for pajem: ini ngga bagus. Tapi anggap aja ini kenang kenangan kalo kamu emang ngga mau kenal hyung di rl wkwkwk.

Last but not least, review please ^^


End file.
